The Administrative Core will provide management and leadership to the Oklahoma Autoimmunity Center of Excellence (Oklahoma ACE) allowing for expedited translation of basic science advances into clinical application in the diagnosis and treatment of systemic autoimmune disease. In support of this goal, the Administrative Core will serve as the centralized coordinating resource for the ACE. Based upon its previous success, the Oklahoma ACE will continue to host a weekly Autoimmunity Forum, bringing together the 14 basic scientists and 12 clinical investigators, representing a number of different clinical specialties and complementary research areas, who serve as part of the Oklahoma ACE, as well as their trainees and other interested parties. We will also continue to invite ACE investigators from the rest of the ACE network to help forge and facilitate inter-ACE collaborations^ To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core will focus on the following Services: 1) provide central management for the Oklahoma ACE components and activities; 2) facilitate interactions of the Oklahoma ACE with the ACE Network and the NIH ACE Program; 3) promote multidisciplinary approaches to research; and 4) promote data sharing strategies. The Core Leader will facilitate communication among the ACE community, ensure compliance with all NIH policies, and provide a foundation for scientific growth in translational and basic research. The Administrative Core Leader will oversee all administrative and personnel issues, work with ACE investigators to resolve issues, review project progress, and assist in grant applications and publications developed by ACE investigators. The Core Leader will attend ACE Steering Committee meetings and be the primary contact for the NIH ACE Program. The Core Leader and administrative staff will be responsible for preparing and submitting all annual progress reports and just-in-time and other information as needed to the NIH. Through the assistance ofthe OMRF grants accounting office, the Core Leader and administrative staff will also be responsible for managing the Oklahoma ACE budget. The Administrative Core services will optimize the use of funding and ensure that the Oklahoma ACE goals are met in a timely manner.